Short Stories from me to tu
by Miss Croatia
Summary: Just a few short stories I might come up with here and there. Nothing really planned out. I will try putting up as many as possible. Don't be afraid to review! I respect you all!
1. Kiss Me Confetti

England was sitting in the empty world conference as he always did. He was like forever alone in his own little being. He wasn't thinking of going anywhere. He began to scribble on the board with the different coloured chalks because he was so bored.

He scribbled a pit of pink. Then a red heart there. He drew a unicorn with the white and blue chalks cause he could. He began to draw a whole sort of weird things along the board until America came up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, what is this?" he asked England rubbing away a cloud with his finger.

"I was bored you bloody prink!" he snapped

'Aw, Iggy don't be so cwanky!" he said in a baby voice to England hugging him

"What are you doing?" England asked

America stopped and he kissed England.

As he did England became more comfortable and kissed him back. Savouring his taste.

As he did Spain ran in and threw confetti over them shouting "CONFETTI!"

England spazzed as he saw Spain "What are you doing?' he asked but didn't let go of America's arms

"What? I just wanted to see you kiss," Spain said as though it were by far the most obvious thing ever.

* * *

**Me and one of my friends always saw this happening in Hetalia where they would kiss and Spain throws confetti and says he wants to see them kiss! There might be more coming so hold on to your hats ladies and gents!**


	2. TAKE HIM!

The time was world war one…

France and England were allies at this time. They both stood together in the battlefields facing the opposing country waiting to see what would happen.

"You know after the war we should form an alliance oui?" France asked England

England looked at France awkwardly "Gee I um…wonder what could be taking Russia so long," said England pretending he couldn't hear France and noticing Russia's absence.

"You know I think a genuine ally nation!" France pleaded

England ignored looking around for the sight of Russia. England hoped that France would shut up. Suddenly Germany was seen walking over the neutral zone.

England and France both held up their guns ready to shot him.

Germany came up to them and said "Surrender now or we won't be very nice."

England had had enough of France. He pushed France in front of himself

"TAKE HIM FIRST!" he ran away screaming like a young child

France lay on the ground with his face in the dirt and Germany stared unimpressed by the British man's escape.

* * *

**Another Amazing idea by me and my friend if England pushes France in front of him and runs away in the war. Though in WW1 I don't think England did run it was Italy and Russia who booked it. *fun fact***


	3. Asia's contributes to WW1

The time was world war one…

China and Japan were sitting next to each other watching the western countries being stupid and wondering how Russia could have bothered to get involved with them. China and Japan simply watched as Austria attacked England and France backed him up. America was seen in the background but England kept telling him to go away.

China watched for a while then he and Japan turned around. "They're going to get us involved aren't they?" asked China

"Ya, pretty much," Japan said informal being comfortable around China

"What are going to be doing in the next few years?" asked China half-heartedly looking back at the westerns

"I dunno boom Darwin in Australia," he said in monotone

"What did you say?" China asked

"Nothing!" Japan said louder

"OH!" South Korea shouted "World war one! LETS GO!" he demanded

China grabbed him dragging him back "Woah! Korea you little prick you can't go anywhere!"

"Why?' he asked being dragged back by China

"Because there's things waiting for you in Korea, why don't you go help North build bombs to throw at bossy old Australia,"

"You mean the one with the kangaroos?" asked South Korea

"Yes, the kangaroos," said China

"Damn Kangaroos!' shouted Korea walking away

"Oh looks like everyone wants to throw uranium at Australia," said Japan

"What? Who else does?" asked China

"No-one," said Japan walking away.


	4. GET OFF MY LAWN!

World war one when Switzerland was trying to remain neutral;

Standing outside with a gun Switzerland waited for the first country that was going to run on his lawn. He didn't like it when people ran on his lawn.

"AUSTRIA! GO AWAY!" shouted Switzerland shooting at Austria who ran away unprepared to fight

"GERMANS! GO AWAY! I SAW WHAT YOU READ!" he shouted to Germany backed away just as Austria had.

Then he saw the annoying Italian running like a full on idiot. Switzerland ran after him ad stopped in front of him "Hey Italian! GET AWAY FROM SWITZERLAND!"

"But swiss!" Italy begged "I need to get across!"

"Not across my lawn you don't!" Switzerland argued

"But Germany says he wants friends to back him up in a game!" Italy said innocently

"You idiot! There's a war going on over there!"

"LIES! GERMANY NEEDS FRIENDS FOR A GAME!" Italy shouted running away from Switzerland who followed him shouting.

As Italy ran out of the border crying Switzerland ran to tell France off for picking a rose from the rose gardens. "YOU FLOWER EATING SWINE!" he shouted and began ranting in German "Get away from Switzerland

"Why not join?" asked France smiling

To which Switzerland punching him out of his border "You can join the DON'T STEP ON MY LAWN CLAN!" he shouted after him


	5. Extraterrestrial

America looked around the room making sure that no one around him. Then he looked at Tony his alien friend. He smiled and tony didn't look that happy as America connected the speakers to the karaoke machine;

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison_," America hugged Tony who began to struggle  
_"Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial"_

Tony was now very uncomfortable as America continued to sing to him.

"Hey America," England called and stopped as he saw him hugging Tony with E.T in the background.

America dropped Tony but the music continued. "Oh hai England!" he said embarrassed

"What are you doing?" England asked looking at America with concern

"F***ing limely," said Tony to England

"Oh nothing, just singing to Tony,"

"Don't do that," said England sharply.

Later in the day England was bored as he usually was and began to talk to the vegetables he was cooking. Talking how he was going to boil Mr. Carrot.

"Hey England what are you doing?"

"Oh Nothing, just talking to my vegetables,"

There was a five second silence before America said "Don't do that…"

* * *

**E.T by Katy Perry.**

**I thought of this while listening to the song, remembering how no one really writes about Tony...**


	6. Phuket's Broken

Japan looking up the weather in most of the countries of the world . He needed to get to England who said he'd meet him in London.

Japan was scanning his iPhone for the weather of his destination. It seemed that it was going to be sunny. Japan smiled content understanding the weather. Before he could put his iPhone away he saw South Korea running towards him flapping his arms around.

"OHHH! ME JAPAN-SAN!" he begged

Japan didn't really want to give his phone to South Korea but he gave it up anyway. "World weather huh?" asked South Korea

"Just be careful please," Japan begged Korea

Korea took the iPhone and began tapping away at a very fast speed. He stopped and studied what he saw. "Oh, China it's sunny," he said "Japan is also sunny!" he said happily.

Then he stopped. He tapped the phone and Japan watched already fearing the life of his iPhone. South Korea began to rant in Korean and hit the phone on a wall on the screen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Japan

South Korea held up the screen which had Phuket on the screen "Phuket's broken!" he said "It's always raining!"

Japan checked the screen. Indeed it was always raining in Phuket "Korea it rains in Phuket!" he said but Korea was now squatting hitting the iPhone on the floor trying to 'fix' Phuket.

* * *

**I looked up weather and I saw Phuket was always rainy so maybe South Korea would of thought that Phuket was broken!**


	7. Comfy Canada

Canada was sitting in his chair looking up at all the nations who were not looking at him. He mostly detested how his own brother was ignoring him. He watched and thought "I don't wish to cause you any harm…and I won't,"

He smiled to the air and he looked up hopefully as England finally noticed that someone was missing "Maybe America will stick up for me,"

Russia then came up and sat on poor little Canada who squirmed under his weight. England began checking off the countries "I'm here, Russia, America, Italy, Japan,"

"Isn't China meant to be here?" asked America

"NO HE'S NOT!" England shouted back

"Who are we missing?" asked Germany

"I know!" said America "Canada!"  
"Canada?" asked Japan "Is that the small little country Russia is sitting on right now?"

Everyone looked at Russia who was indeed sitting on the innocent little Canada. "Hey Russia why don't you get up?" suggested France gently trying not to aggravate the Russian

"But he's so comfy!" Russia said annoyed "You'll never know!"

* * *

**Always though of Russia telling everyone how comfy Canada is! Aw Canada's too cute!**


	8. Awkward Bus stop

Korea looked at the Japanese man who was sitting at the bus stop this was the perfect time he could have to annoy him. He sat beside him casually and smiled at him.

"Hi," he said relaxed and Japan looked at the Korean boy

"Hello,"

"So, I've seen you around a few times,"

"Have you?" Japan asked pretending to be interested

"Yes! I've found out a lot about you!" Korea demanded

"Oh so you would know my phone number?" Japan asked casually

"No," Korea said "I'm not exactly stalking you," he explained "I know your sister!"

"You mean the one that died?" Japan asked

Korea was now silent and he looked at the Japanese man with concern. Why was Japan not freaked out yet? As someone else came to the bus stop to wait Korea said "I feel for you," he patted his shoulder gently

"Ah, I see you feel for me," said Japan coughing and the man turned around to look at them shocked. "I wonder how that works." Japan said as Korea ran away.

"Mission abort! He's too good!"

* * *

**In Drama the girl was meant to make me stand up but this is sort of what happened! I know It's distrubed but it's funny since she ran away from me!**


	9. I LOVE YOU KOREA!

Hong Kong waited while the others sorted themselves out at his martial arts class. He as usual was not being paired up with anyone.

"Hong Kong, be my partner," said China who was a left over black belt and didn't have a partner either. China was also Korea's brother and everyone knew Hong Kong liked him.

"Alright then, which black belt broke all the boards at grading?" asked the instructor

China was slowly raising his hand. Everyone knew that he was really good at breaking boards and hitting tiles apart. "Okay China you can get out," he said and motioned to the outside of all the neat lines of two. "Korea move in,"

Just beside Hong Kong two other black belts Vietnam and Belarus looked at each other and then back at the front of the class. Everyone by now knew that Hong Kong liked Korea. "Who was your partner?" asked the instructor

China looked at Hong Kong with a sly look he knew that he liked his brother "Hong Kong,"

Most people laughed and the instructor, oblivious to the love said "Alright! That's great!"

When Korea moved in front of him Hong Kong began to spaz on the inside "Jogging up and back one," The instructor commanded

Hong Kong unable to control himself ran out of the wall. He turned back and took Korea by the hand running away.

* * *

**At Tae Kwon Do when I was paired with my crush I almost died! I was so happy! XD The only part that didn't actually happen was where Hong Kong ran through the walls. No matter how strong I get, I probably won't be able to do that...**

**OHH! Don't forget to review! Thank you all so much! It really makes my work seem worth while when you review it! Please do! I won't bite! I promise!**


End file.
